Sardines à l'huile, zeste citron
by Nikita Lann
Summary: ."L'amour, sans une certaine folie, ne vaut pas une sardine". Oh ... une sardine. Pourquoi est-elle si loin des siens, pourquoi est-elle échouée sur le banc de sable ? Pourquoi pleut-il ? Ah ... non. C'est moi qui pleure ...


****

Sardines à l'Huile, Zeste Citron

Hinata Hyuga – Naruto Uzumaki  
Tout Public  
Romance/Tragedy

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tous les personnages ci-dessous appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto_

_Je passais donc sur le blog de Yokai-chan lorsque j'ai vu qu'elle en possédait un autre en partenariat avec une autre blogueuse. Et, là, je suis tombée sur le sujet de leur concours (concours malheureusement terminé) et je me suis sentie inspirée. _

_Je précise qu'au départ, la mise en forme n'est absolument pas celle ci-dessous. Je précise que les (-) sont normalement des "à la ligne" sauf entre les flash back et à la fin ... enfin bon._

_Maintenant, c'est à vous de me dire si c'était de la bonne inspiration ..._

**

* * *

**

**Sardines à l'huile, zeste citron**

**

* * *

**

_**"L'amour, sans une certaine folie, ne vaut pas une sardine"**_

**Proverbe espagnol**

**

* * *

**

L'amour, nom masculin exprimant un sentiment d'affection et d'attirance sexuelle entre deux personnes.

L'amour, sentiment d'attachement mutuel entre amis ou membres d'une même famille.

L'amour, plus que tout cela, est une folie, un abysse, un gouffre sans fond. Un piège dont on connaît l'existence mais dont on ne trouve jamais découvrir le réel emplacement avant de tomber dedans à pied joint.

L'amour, une prison bien pire pour l'humain que la boîte pour une sardine décapitée.

-

La folie, nom féminin.

La folie, trouble de l'esprit, dérèglement mental, divagation.

La folie, manque de jugement.

La folie, absurdité.

La folie, qui se terre au fond de chaque être, se recroqueville dans l'ombre prête à lancer l'assaut.

La folie, bête insatiable dont la moindre inattention peut briser la laisse.

-

La sardine, poisson qui se déplace par bancs, commun en Méditeranée et dans l'Atlantique.

La sardine, peut se préparer au barbecue mais les avis sont partagés quand à la nécessité de la vider et de l'écailler avant de la griller.

La sardine, est parée à la main, frite, séchée, et rangée au côté d'autres sardines dans une boîte métalique avant d'être recouverte d'huile d'olive vierge extras.

La sardine, de qualité, bonifie avec le temps et atteindra sa pleine saveur confite au bout de dix longues années d'affinages.

* * *

Un peu de folie ne peut pas faire de mal.

C'était ce que l'on m'avait dit. C'était faux. Totalement faux.

Un peu de folie m'a fait du mal. Nous a fait du mal.

Mais pour cela, il faudrait que je vous explique. Je n'ai pas envie. A quoi bon en rajouter ? Comme si les évènements ne trottaient pas déjà suffisamment dans ma tête ? Ne tournaient pas dans une boucle démoniaque, infinie. Comme si l'enfer ne m'avait pas complètement happée.

Un peu de folie ...

Nous avons été fous. Fous d'espérer. Fous de penser que cela pourrait suffir.

Fous de nous d'aimer.

Mon regard s'oriente vers la mer. Je sens même son odeur salée. Ah, non. Ce sont les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues, qui serpentent sounoisement, traçant des sillons humides. Traçant des sillons qui s'assèchent et me compriment les pores.

-

Les forces m'abandonnent, je n'existe plus, je ne suis plus qu'un fantôme perdu. Vêtu des haillons de son chagrin.

Mes jambes faibles réussissent à me porter jusqu'à la frontière. Frontière entre eau et sable. L'écume rebondit contre mes pieds. Mes yeux clignotent mieux que des phares et tentent d'organiser le monde brouillé qui s'offre à mes pupilles. Je ne vois plus rien, mes cils sont lourds. D'abord mes cuisses, puis mes mollets lâchent. Je m'écroule.

Mes iris se posent sur un poisson. Pas bien grand. Qui frétille. Pourquoi est-il là ? Pourquoi se bat-il contre le courant ? Pourquoi est-il loin de ses congénères ?

Soudain inexplicablement curieuse, je m'approche.

C'est une sardine.

-

J'ai toujours été fascinée par les sardines depuis mon plus jeune âge.

C'est tout de même fou, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Ces petits êtres tassés et écrabouillés dans des boîtes, flottant dans un bain d'huile parfois aromatisé au citron ?

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, cette petite chose dérisoire me ressemble plus que ne voudrais le croire. Elle est seule. Abandonnée. Échouée de désespoir.

Une mélodie résonne dans mon esprit, rebondit dans un écho fracassant à l'intérieur de mon crâne pour m'assourdir dans un crescendo affolant.

Sa voix.

Des images.

Des souvenirs.

* * *

_"J'ai pêché des saaardines, me nargua mon petit blond à moi."_

_A moi. Enfin à moi. Je l'avais attendu tant d'années, je l'avais tant espéré. Tant voulu qu'il me remarque. Moi la petite, la timide, l'invisible. Ce fut un hasard, mais il fut obligé de m'accorder son attention._

_Jamais je ne remercierais assez le destin pour son merveilleux présent. Pour m'avoir offert une vie si magnifique._

_"Hinataaaaaa !_

_-Narutooooo."_

_Répartie stupide, il me faut l'admettre, mais je manquais cruellement d'imagination dès qu'il s'agissait de tenter de le remettre à sa place. Son charme, son sourire, ses yeux me transformait en un tas de guimauve dégoulinant._

_J'avais l'air ridicule. Mais l'amour, je crois, ne reste pas le sentiment le plus populaire pour rien. Qui ne donnerait pas sa vie pour flotter sur un petit nuage à longueur de journée ? Qui ne damnerait pas son âme au diable pour seulement sentir son coeur s'embraser à l'approche de votre corps ?_

_Je me sentais mieux maintenant que jamais auparavant. Et pourtant, vingt-et-un étés, ce n'était pas une période non-négligeable. Du moins je me forçais à le croire. Chose que je réfuterais sûrement lorsque j'aurais cinquante ans. J'en étais quasiment certaine. Mes vingt-ans me paraîtraient loin. _

_"Dis, tu crois que je les vide et les écaille avant de les mettre au barbecue ?"_

_Hein ? Quoi ?_

_Je le dévisageais, ahurie._

_"Tu sais qu'il faut quasiment dix ans pour que des sardines soient bonnes à mettre en boîte et que je ne peux pas les frire et les faire baigner dans l'huile, alors les faire griller sur le barbec' me paraissait être une bonne idée ... nan ?"_

_J'explosais. De rire, bien entendu. A vrai dire je ne m'attendais pas à un tel exposé sur les crevettes. Ah, non, sardines._

_"Te moques pas !"_

_Il arbora sa moue boudeuse qui, et il le savait, me faisait toujours craquer. Il m'avait eue au jeu de l'amour. Sans tricher, fair play. Dans les règles._

_A mon tour. Je m'approchais et l'embrassais tendrement. Je fus soulagée de voir qu'il abandonnait ses sardines quelques instants pour me rendre mon baiser avec fougue._

* * *

Qui aurait crut que des sardines me mettraient dans un tel état ? Nous les avions mangées, sans huile, grillées au barbecue. Totalement entière. C'était absolument immonde et j'avais du recourir à des ruses pour éviter de toute les avaler. Ruses auxquelles je n'aurais jamais songé si la situation avait été normale et que ma vie n'avait pas été en danger de mort.

Un sourire amer s'épanouit un bref instant sur mes lèvres gercées.

* * *

_"Dis, Hina ... tu crois qu'ils me retrouveront ?"_

_Je n'aimais pas lorsqu'il parlait de la police. Cela me rappelait sans cesse qu'il nous fallait fuir. Fuir le reste du monde pour qu'il ne soit pas décapité. Et mis en boîte. _

_Comme une vulgaire sardine._

_Il avait tué. Et ça le déchirait de l'intérieur. Ça n'avait pas été intentionnel, sa main avait glissé. Appuyé sur la gâchette. Pressé la détente. _

_Il m'avait sauvé la vie mais à un prix très élevé. Trop élevé peut-être. _

_Je crois que j'aurais préféré mourir pour qu'il ne soit pas infecté par le germe de cette auto-destruction programmée, et ce, par ma faute. _

_"Je ne sais pas Naruto. Je ne sais pas."_

_Mais aucune preuve n'avait été découverte pour prouver qu'il n'était pas coupable d'homicide volontaire. Et un faux-témoin, sûrement l'un des amis de mon kidnappeur, était policier. Ça avait tourné au vinaigre et Naruto avait rajouté de l'huile sur le feu en l'accusant ouvertement de vouloir le faire plonger. Cela avait été pris pour une signe de folie latente. Ils avait réussi à s'échapper grâce à une suite de miracles extraordinaire, et il était venu me chercher. "Prépare tes affaires Hina, nous partons". Comme dans les films. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je l'ai suivi. Et la cavale à commencé. _

_"Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir retourner à Konoha ? Tu ne peux être heureuse avec moi ... je ... ne peux rien t'offrir ..."_

_Il m'avait offert son coeur, et, -même si nous mourrions tellement de faim que, régulièrement Naruto allait voler un peu de nourriture en ville, le plus discrètement possible- j'étais heureuse._

_Il prenait soin de moi, et savait qu'au point où il en était avec la justice, voler n'alourdirait pas sa peine._

_"Tu m'aimes Naruto. Et crois-moi, c'est déjà bien suffisant ..."_

_Je me blottissais un peu plus dans ses bras. J'étais à l'abri, enveloppée de son odeur, bercée par sa voix et réchauffée par son coeur._

_Nous nous aimions. Et c'était la seule chose qui comptait._

* * *

Un rire nerveux m'échappa. Les larmes se remirent à couler, tombèrent puis se mêlèrent à la mer dans un sanglot muet.

Je voulais disparaître. Ne plus me souvenir. Oublier.

Mais le passé ne s'en va jamais. Il est la moule et vous êtes son rocher.

Il revient toujours.

Il ne cesse de me hanter ...

* * *

_Ils nous avaient retrouvé. _

_Naruto tenait ma main et agrippait le volant de l'autre. Il n'avait pas peur. Ou si, il était terrifié. Tellement que son visage était inexpressif._

_Je tremblais de frayeur._

_Les sirènes retentissaient au loin. Ils nous savaient sur la route, ils allaient nous rattraper._

_Ils allaient me l'arracher._

_A cette pensée je poussais un gémissement et mes nerfs lâchèrent. Je me mis à pleurer, presque à convulser. On ne pouvait pas. On ne devait pas me le retirer._

_"Hinata ... ça va ?"_

_Je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre. Je devais lui répondre, lui dire de continuer._

_"Hinata ... Hina. Hinata !"_

_Sa voix se teinta de trémolo paniqués. J'entendis vaguement la voiture déraper._

_Non, non, non ! Il devait fuir, nous emmener loin ! Non ! Il ne devait pas se préoccuper de moi ! Non ! Je devais le lui dire ! _

_Je secouais la tête frénétiquement. Seul mouvement simple que j'étais capable d'exécuter._

_"Hinata, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Hina, regardes-moi. Écoutes. On ..."_

_Les sirènes le coupèrent. Proche. _

_Le monde s'arrêta de tourner, le sang battait à mes tempes._

_Non, non, non ..._

_Mon coeur manqua un battement._

_Deux battements._

_Mon estomac se comprima, mes mains s'agitèrent encore plus. _

_Ils ne devaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'emmener. Non. Pas lui. _

_La panique devint folie._

_Il eut un choc, les airbags ne se déclenchèrent pas. Un bruit métallique._

_Comme un poisson, comme une sardine je me mis à frétiller. D'angoisse._

_Je crois avoir vomi, puis mes yeux ont du se révulser juste avant que je sombre dans les ténèbres absolus, une douleur lancinante à la tête._

* * *

A nouveau, la panique me reprit, j'avais la sensation de redevenir cette Hinata d'il y a quelques mois.

Mes yeux semblaient encore capable de déverser des torrents de larmes, des torrents de pleurs sans jamais s'arrêter. Mon regard se posa sur l'horizon. Le coucher du soleil.

-

Cinq mois passés dans le coma avaient été ma punition. J'étais responsable. Par ma faute, nous avions eu cet accident. Et il était mort.

Je m'étais réveillée, désorientée. Puis l'on m'avait informée d'un éventail d'information médicale. Tout n'était que brouillard.

Je n'avais pu que poser une seule question. "Ou est-il ?"

Leurs regards s'étaient assombris. Teintés de pitié. Et j'avais compris.

Je n'avais pas pleuré, ni crié. Rien.

Cinq mois passé dans le coma qui m'avaient empêchée de lui dire adieu. Qui m'avait empêchée de le voir une dernière fois.

Il s'était passé deux jours avant que je n'émerge de ce mutisme terrifiant.

J'avais du rester encore quelques temps à l'hôpital, puis j'avais pris mes affaires et j'étais partie. On devra l'enterrer demain. Je ne suis pas allée dans notre appartement.

Non, je suis venue ici.

-

Et je regarde encore la mer. Le soleil s'est enfin couché. La nuit est tombée, encore claire. Il n'y a pas d'étoiles. Ni Lune ni Venus pour guider les bergers.

La sardine est morte. L'océan l'a recrachée et jetée sur le sable.

Étrange. Il n'y a pourtant jamais de sardine sur le bord de mer.

Mais la voir, ainsi retournée, les écailles salies par le sable, me persuade que je vais faire le bon choix.

Quitter l'ocre pour rejoindre le lagon.

Je m'étais décidée. Jamais, jamais je n'aurais cinquante ans. Pas sans lui.

* * *

L'amour, nom masculin. Comme lui.

La folie, nom féminin comme moi.

Et, demain, on nous mettra en boîte.

-

Ma tête tourne. Le sang me bat au tempe. Ma vie s'échappe. Je m'étouffe. L'eau m'envahit les poumons. Je lutte contre mes instinct, contre mon corps qui ne demande qu'à rejoindre la surface.

Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que cet instant serait un tel concentré de souffrance. Mais je me persuade que celà en vaut la peine. Que te rejoindre mérite tous les sacrifices.

Tiens, mes yeux se ferment. Finalement, cette nouvelle torpeur est agréable. Je ne ressens plus rien.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense soudain à cela. C'est assez étrange comme dernière pensée.

Mais, tu sais, il y a un proverbe qui dit que l'amour sans une certaine folie ne vaut pas une sardine.

Je suppose que c'est vrai ...

* * *

_Truc tragique à moitié crédible seulement, je vous l'accorde, mais j'était en panne de situation catastrophique aussi grave que celle-là et un minimum originale par rapport à mes autres fictions ... donc bon ^^ J'espère que ça vous aura plu ..._


End file.
